


摩登时代

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 美国经济大萧条AUOOC属于我
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, Frank Lampard/John Terry, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	摩登时代

引子  
你听说过纽约吗？  
在它的港口处，矗立着那座自由女神像，每一艘轮船，都要从她举起的手臂下经过，你看得见船上的人激动地挥舞着帽子和手臂，表现着他们对于新大陆的向往和热情。他们欢呼着什么？人们说，这是美国。  
人们也说，纽约遍地是黄金。百老汇，第五大道，时代广场，帝国大厦，任何人在纽约都能找到机会。曼哈顿，哥伦比亚大学，纽约大学，抑或是唐人街，这都是纽约最瑰丽的象征。  
无数人都向往着纽约，向往着那繁花遍地，纸醉金迷的生活。甚至在纽约还只是“新阿姆斯特丹”的时候，它就已经吸引了太多的冒险家，渴望在这里创造属于他们的辉煌。  
它是天堂，它是人间，它是梦，它也是现实。  
纽约，纽约。  
这里是永远的全世界许多地方人们心中梦中的殿堂。  
呃，也不对，毕竟要除开一个时期。  
1929年。  
01  
1931年11月末，纽约。  
时间已经是晚上十点过，纽约这座繁华的城市却早早地就沉寂了下去。或者说，自从两年前10月24号那个灰暗的星期四过后，纽约就再也没有再次活跃起来。夜间的天气特别的冷，前几天刚下了属于这个冬天的第一场雪，骤降的气温让人们全都发了愁，可以想见，这个冬天该是得有多么的难熬。  
弗兰克·兰帕德裹紧了身上的大衣，匆匆行走在回家的路上。感谢上帝，在这样的经济大萧条中，他还有一个可以被称作是“家”的地方，比起他的朋友和前同事们来说，确实也是要幸运不少。  
前同事？噢，别误会，我们的主人公先生才没有被不幸地辞退。恰恰相反，也许是因为他精明的头脑，也许是因为他名牌大学毕业的背景，在这样一个裁员下岗家常便饭的时期，他还是被他工作的银行给留了下来，尽管工资大幅度地减少——不过，起码还是稳定的收入，足够养活他和约翰了。  
晚上的纽约很安静，兰帕德一个人走在道路上，为了省钱，他已经很久没有乘坐过公交车或者地铁。所幸他工作的地方距离他的小公寓并不远，不一会儿工夫，他就走到了公寓楼下。  
公寓的楼道间很黑，灯泡早就坏了，但是仍然没有人去修——不是他们不会，而是这年头已经没有人还有钱能拿出来买一个小小的灯泡。兰帕德扶着冰冷的楼梯栏杆走上去，这时，有一束光从楼道上面打下来，他抬头看见自己的爱人不知道从哪里找来了一个古旧的马灯，正用手拎着给他照明。  
“你还不睡？”兰帕德吃惊地问，“我说了不必等我回来。”  
“时间也不晚，你不回来我很担心，就睡不着。”特里说，拉过兰帕德的手，然后轻轻推开了公寓的那扇破旧的门。  
“这都已经——”兰帕德本能地低头去看自己的左手腕，但是这才反应过来他最后的一块手表都已经在一周之前卖掉了，他只得咬咬嘴唇，倔强地说，“我又不会出事，你不必担心我的。”  
“还是保险一点为好。”特里吹灭了马灯里的蜡烛，在兰帕德身后轻轻地带上了门。  
这栋两居室的公寓不是只属于他们两个人，准确地说，他们只是租客之一，客厅尽头左边的卧室属于兰帕德的昔日大学好友，杰拉德和他的西班牙爱人阿隆索，右边的卧室属于兰帕德和特里。晚上范佩西——另一个合租人跟他的表弟塞斯克·法布雷加斯一起睡在客厅里，范佩西此刻正躺在地板上睡觉，他总是乐意于把唯一的沙发留给塞斯克，可是塞斯克却总是希望范佩西睡在沙发上，因为那样舒服一点。  
法布雷加斯正倚在窗户边上借着月光看书，兰帕德轻轻走过去，尽力不要吵醒了其他人。  
“还不睡吗？不早了。”兰帕德轻声问他，塞斯克抬起眼睛来，摇了摇头。  
“这书我是借别人的，明天就要还回去了，我必须得在今天晚上看完。”  
塞斯克本来只是个高中学生，却因为突如其来的大萧条不得不失学在家，像他这样的少年整个美国多得压根儿数不清。  
塞斯克现在白天打打零工，想尽一切法子赚钱，也只有晚上能偷偷看会儿书。  
兰帕德叹了一口气，“晚上看书对眼睛不好，更对你身体不好。”  
塞斯克点头表示知道。  
兰帕德从钱包里掏出一枚一美元的硬币放在塞斯克的书页上，“别看书了，早点休息，明天拿钱去自己买一本书……”  
他说完就和特里回了卧室，身后的塞斯克只是呆呆地盯着书页，一点动作也没有。  
“你倒是关心那孩子。”特里关上卧室的门，按亮了卧室里的灯，一个暗暗的白炽灯泡，指不定哪天就跟楼道里的灯一样坏了。  
兰帕德耸耸肩没有说话，把大衣外套脱下来随意地扔在床头柜上。整个卧室也相当地简陋，除了一张床和一个小床头柜外就什么也没有，他疲惫地仰面躺在床上，特里笑着扑过去帮他解开衬衫的扣子。  
床板因为他们的动作嘎吱嘎吱地响。  
“别闹……约翰，”兰帕德说，声音越发地困倦，“我好困……”  
02  
第二天一大早，兰帕德几乎天没亮就起床了。  
他的老板为了追求盈利，越发地压榨着底层的员工，兰帕德不得不每天早起晚归，一周七天无休。所幸今天就是周日了，他在周日只需要上半天班儿。  
“早啊。”同样早起的阿隆索在厨房里和他遇见了，两个人打了个招呼一起出门去。  
“你去干什么，Xabi？”兰帕德问他。  
“去面包房排队，”阿隆索说，“现在失业的人越来越多，去晚了可就连过期的豌豆罐头都没有了。”  
兰帕德点点头，现在的食物都是限量供应，等待领取国家救济粮的人可以排满整条第五大道。  
“对了弗兰克，圣诞节要到了，你有什么想法吗？”阿隆索突然问他。  
啊，圣诞节！兰帕德暗暗地想，自己居然连这都忘记了。  
“嗯……还没有，你呢？”  
阿隆索摇了摇头，“这种光景，圣诞节大家还有没有心情过都是一个问题了……”  
和阿隆索在街角的十字路口分别，兰帕德走上了去上班的道路。他想着阿隆索问他的问题，也是，今年的圣诞节……他能准备出什么礼物呢……  
等兰帕德中午回到家的时候，杰拉德正站在公寓楼下抽烟。看见兰帕德回来，杰拉德泄愤似的把街道旁的一个废弃易拉罐给踢起来，“梆”地砸到对面墙壁上贴着的褪色了的总统胡佛的肖像画上。  
“怎么了？”兰帕德问他，杰拉德只是低着头生气，不说话。  
兰帕德不想去管自己昔日的大学同窗，杰拉德的脾气一向如此，兰帕德估计着，他应该是又同阿隆索吵架了。  
杰拉德和兰帕德一样毕业于世界名校，只是在毕业之后，跟兢兢业业去工作的兰帕德不同，他选择了在那个时代大部分人都干的事——去做一名股票投机者。反正所有的东西都可以信用抵押分期付款，他又为何不让自己跟爱人过得幸福一些。就连阿隆索，都是他有一次在从纽约证券交易所回来的路上的咖啡厅里面认识的。  
但是杰拉德不愧是名校毕业生，眼光还是比常人看的长远点，在股市泡沫达到顶峰的时候见好就收，从股市里套了一大笔钱。当时还有好多人不理解他的做法，笑话他是“不懂金钱奥秘的白痴”，但是就在两个月后这些人就笑不出来了——1929年10月24日，华尔街股票突然暴跌，美国金融界紧跟着崩溃，股票价格下跌之快连股票行情自动显示器都跟不上。  
杰拉德拿着自己获得的一笔钱和阿隆索一起过了一段时间的好日子，之后为了生存，他就以变卖自己的各种奢侈品为生，最后在大半年前找到兰帕德，询问他是否愿意来合租这栋廉价公寓。  
彼时的兰帕德原先居住的大别墅也已经被银行给收回了，正和特里租住在简易的木板房里，于是双方一合计便定了下来，后来又加入了范佩西和塞斯克兄弟俩，算是也缓解了一部分房租的压力。  
果然，兰帕德一回到公寓里就看见阿隆索坐在沙发上偷偷地抹眼泪，他走过去坐在阿隆索旁边，问他，“怎么了？”  
阿隆索不说话，只是哭，兰帕德叹口气，“你又跟他提出去工作的事情了？”  
阿隆索点点头。  
阿隆索以前是西班牙的公子哥儿，自从认识了杰拉德，就定居在了美国纽约。他和杰拉德五六年前就结婚了，自从结婚以后就一直都是杰拉德在养他，他再也没有出去工作过。  
“斯蒂文一定有他的考虑，反正你要相信他还是养的起你，你不用担心，”兰帕德说，“这样吧，我待会儿去找他谈谈。”  
03  
“你又惹Xabi不开心了？”兰帕德出现在杰拉德身后，后者还是站在公寓外面的街道上抽烟，一根接着一根。  
“哟，还买得起烟？不错嘛。”兰帕德打趣道，杰拉德是一向很少抽烟的，除非他真的遇见了什么很烦心的事儿。  
“不抽了。”杰拉德把烟头掐灭扔在地上，用力地踩了几脚，“咋啦？”  
“我说，你又惹Xabi生气啦？”  
“唉。”杰拉德重重地叹口气，“他又吵着要去工作，说是要补贴家用，我跟他说我难道还养不起你？你就好好地在家待着就行了，别到处乱跑折腾自己。”  
“你说你，干嘛这么跟Xabi说话？”兰帕德皱皱眉头，“Xabi自尊心也很强烈的，在现在这种关头，你不声不响地把那么多东西都变卖了换钱以为他不知道？他真的愿意你这样卖掉曾经的各种珍藏宝贝儿就为了养活他吗？你有没有考虑过Xabi的内心想法？”  
“所以呢？就要放他去工作吗？”杰拉德哀伤的说，“我们先姑且不说这种环境下他找不找得到工作，就算他找到了，弗兰克，告诉我，现在你工作的感觉好吗？”  
兰帕德愣住了，摇了摇头。  
“你觉得我忍心让Xabi去做这些工作？每天起早贪黑全周无休？Xabi从小就被娇生惯养惯了，他受不了的。”杰拉德说，“就算他忍得下来，我也不忍心。”  
“我宁愿自己累一些，但是也不希望Xavi受半点儿苦半点儿累。”  
“这是我现在——没有玫瑰没有烛光晚餐没有那些浪漫的舞会之后，唯一能告诉Xavi我爱你的方式了。”  
04  
兰帕德抿了口杯子里的咖啡，这种廉价咖啡特别苦，但是好歹还是能让人打起精神。  
他看见一个熟悉的身影从自己工作的银行的门口走过去。  
咦……那不是罗宾·范佩西吗？兰帕德歪歪脑袋，更加确定了是他。  
奇怪，大白天的，他跑这来做什么？他不是哪家报社的编辑吗？兰帕德心里暗暗奇怪，想着范佩西每天告诉法布雷加斯不要担心金钱的问题，“你哥哥在报社工作的好好的，老板才不会忍心辞退我呢。”范佩西这么告诉法布雷加斯。  
兰帕德收拾着桌子上的东西，今天下班比较早，老板难得良心一回，说是要陪自家夫人去购买圣诞节的装饰物品，就也连着全体员工准时五点下班，好让他们也有机会去买圣诞礼物。  
兰帕德把公文包提着大衣穿好，偷偷地跟着范佩西的背影溜了过去。  
好奇心害死猫，他只想知道这个编辑在这儿做什么而已。  
范佩西在冰冷的雪地中行走着，昨天下的一场大雪积雪还没有融化，凛冽的寒风让范佩西裹紧了衣服。他走到一栋房子前面，深呼吸了好一会儿才下定决心地按了门铃。  
门开了，一个肥胖的中年男人站在门口。  
“先生，圣诞节要到了，买一条领带吧，价格便宜。”范佩西满脸堆着笑，恳求地说。  
啪！门在他面前重重地关上了，关门声里好像还夹杂着男主人的咒骂声。  
“先生，那请问您需要杂志吗？或者鞋油，都是很便宜的好货。”范佩西不甘心地又大声问道，但是里面已经没有了回应。  
范佩西只得走到另一家房子面前，继续挨家挨户地推销，兰帕德很难想象一个曾经同样地名牌大学毕业的高材生兼著名报纸杂志的编辑现在居然会对着一个家庭主妇为了请求她买点东西而低声下气。  
兰帕德注意到范佩西走路的姿势有点古怪，他这才发现范佩西脚上的皮鞋已经开裂，雪水估摸着已经渗进去了。  
那个家庭主妇思索了很久，最终选择了一盒鞋油。  
兰帕德听见那个家庭主妇对范佩西说，“别灰心，日子会慢慢好起来的。”  
05  
“你能想象吗？在华盛顿州，有人到树林里放火，为的是有人能雇佣他当救火员。”  
“前几天曼哈顿六号大街有个职业介绍所招聘300人，结果有5000人来应聘。”  
“白宫门口又爆发了游行，我听说有人已经计划移民苏联了，也不知道是不是真的。”  
吃晚饭的时候，兰帕德沉默地听着桌子边上的其他人你一言我一语地聊着最近的新闻。  
“我听迈克尔给我来信说，在他们牧场那边，农场主把大量的牛羊给射杀，把牛奶倾倒在密西西比河里面。”杰拉德说，“他们有的人用小麦和玉米替代煤炭做燃料，因为售卖这些东西的价格还赶不上成本贵。”  
迈克尔·欧文是杰拉德的幼年好友，兰帕德在上大学的时候见过一次，他是一个南方种植园兼农场主家的长子。  
“听说前几天第五大道那边又有人跳楼了？”特里插嘴问，“我听街头的混混说的，说现在酒店都把窗户钉死了，生怕有人再从楼上跳下去影响生意。”  
“跳下去，死了还算好的呢。”阿隆索悠悠地说，“就怕高度不高，跳下去还没死成，这日子可怎么过。”  
杰拉德叹口气，给阿隆索又倒了杯果汁。  
吃完了晚饭阿隆索负责来收拾洗碗，兰帕德疲惫地回到卧室里去休息，今天公司发了这个月的工资，他算了一下并不多，就薄薄的一沓面额不均等的纸币，不过抛开房租钱还是足够给特里和杰拉德他们买一份满意的圣诞礼物了。  
想来他和特里本来也是有结婚的打算的，可是却因为大萧条而一再地耽搁了，也是，当你生存都成问题的时候，也没有人会去提结婚这种费钱费时间费精力的麻烦事儿。只是他每次看见杰拉德和阿隆索左手无名指上戴着的戒指时，他承认心里面还是有一点羡慕和嫉妒的。  
“嘿亲爱的，”特里这时走了进来，依靠着门框站着，“我要告诉你一个好消息。”  
“什么？”兰帕德把钱匆匆塞进口袋里，起身问他。  
“我找到工作啦！”特里说，兰帕德听见后愣了几秒，在确认他没有开玩笑后忍不住欢呼了起来。  
特里自从今年年初开始就一直处于失业状态。他以前工作的工厂倒闭了，因此几千名工人不得不下岗，他先前每天都要站在寒风里苦苦等待工作机会，为了暖和一点儿，兰帕德执拗地把自己的大衣递给他让他穿，“我工作的地方有暖气，老板还经常给我们烧煤炭呢，你别担心。”兰帕德这么说。  
可是他经常深夜回家后冻得红得发紫的手暴露了他的谎言。  
不过，起码兰帕德和特里还是有大衣拿来御寒的，比起其他的流浪汉和下岗工人们，他们实在不是幸运的一点儿半点。很多年轻人会拿一叠厚厚的报纸塞在衬衣里保暖，再在膝盖上绑几块拆开的麻袋片。纽约的冬天很可怕，许多无家可归的流浪汉再也见不到下一个春天的到来。草地，空车底下，地铁站口，都可以成为他们临时的家。后来有的人发现了一个好去处——垃圾焚化厂，味道确实是难闻了点儿，不过起码足够暖和。  
“亲爱的，我就知道你能够找到工作！你真的太棒了！”兰帕德冲过去抱住特里，情不自禁地给了他一个吻，“这个工作地点，在哪儿？”  
“在雪城市——锡拉丘兹，离这儿大概有几百英里的路。”  
特里说，虽然这只是个一个月的临时工，不过能找到工作他也是很高兴的了。  
“那你得坐火车去，”兰帕德说的很坚决，“这么冷的天，这么远……锡拉丘兹我记得是以降雪量丰富而著称的吧？”他说着，就要去钱包里拿钱给特里买火车票。  
“亲爱的，我不需要你的钱，”特里说，“我们的老板人很好，他说马上就要过圣诞节了，就预付了我们一部分的工资，我可以拿我自己的钱去买火车票了。”  
“噢，天哪，我真的希望我也能遇见这么好的老板。”兰帕德说，特里哈哈大笑，搂着他的爱人亲了又亲。  
“你什么时候走？”兰帕德问他。  
“明天早上，”特里说，“别担心我亲爱的，我圣诞节前一定能赶回来——倒是你，每天晚上回家的时候上楼梯小心一点，楼道里的灯还没有修好。”  
第二天一大早特里就独自一人离开了，等兰帕德醒来的时候房子里已经没有了他爱人的踪影。兰帕德恍惚地从床上爬起来洗漱吃早饭，烤吐司面包的时候感觉到有人也走进了厨房，他以为是阿隆索，可是一转头竟然是法布雷加斯。  
“嗨，塞斯克，早安啊。”兰帕德说，语气尽量轻快一些。  
“他的老板没有给他预付工资。”法布雷加斯说，神情忧郁，抱着臂靠在厨房的门上。  
“什么？”兰帕德皱起眉头。  
“弗兰克，约翰——他的老板压根儿就没有给他任何预付工资，他昨天回来时我听见他跟杰拉德说的，几百英里的路，他是步行过去的。”法布雷加斯轻轻地说。  
06  
“弗兰克，你今天有空吗？”杰拉德突然问他。  
“有空啊——怎么啦？”兰帕德奇怪地问。  
距离圣诞节越来越近了，兰帕德也在准备着自己的礼物，他想，说不定这家伙也在偷偷想给阿隆索一个惊喜呢。  
“你能陪我出去一趟吗？”杰拉德咬着嘴唇问他。  
“当然可以啊，你要去哪？”  
“跟我来就行了。”  
杰拉德带着兰帕德一起去了当铺。  
“你要当什么？”当铺的老板问他。  
杰拉德从大衣里面掏出一块怀表按在柜台上，兰帕德不由得吃惊地睁大了双眼，那块怀表是杰拉德的心头宝，从上大学时起杰拉德就总是带在身边，说是他们家族的标志之一。兰帕德记得杰拉德从来不会允许任何人碰那块怀表一下，之前阿隆索不小心把表链给弄坏了，杰拉德都为此生气了好久。  
“是块好表，”当铺老板说，贪婪地眯起了眼睛，“大概值二三十美元吧。”  
“这是我的传家宝，你居然说才值几十美元？”杰拉德有点恼怒，微微拔高了声调。  
“先生，您不会还以为这是十九世纪吧？”当铺老板冷笑一声，“现在这个社会态势，给你几十美元都是看得起你了，你还要得寸进尺？倒是你手上的那枚戒指……我看可以换的价格高一点。”  
“那枚戒指你想都别想！”杰拉德不自觉地用右手挡住了自己左手的无名指上的结婚戒指。  
“行吧，先生，那这里是三十美元，你拿去吧。”当铺老板俯身从抽屉里掏出几张纸币丢在柜台上，杰拉德忍气吞声地收下，离开当铺的时候还听见当铺老板在身后嘀咕，“他那枚戒指足够价值好几百美元的……真是的，都这个年代了，居然还有人不明白钱的好处。”  
从当铺回家的路上，杰拉德的心情一直都很不好。兰帕德在半路想起自己还要去一趟报刊亭，于是就先和杰拉德告别，杰拉德看着他，小声地说，“别告诉Xavi我今天来了当铺，更别告诉他我把表给当掉了。”  
“放心吧，我不会说。”兰帕德安慰地拍了拍自己好友的肩膀。  
07  
从报刊亭回公寓的路上要路过码头，兰帕德以前很喜欢和特里一起来这里散步。他们喜欢海边吹来的稍微带些腥咸味儿的风，清爽而又凉快。当时的码头边上停靠着一艘接着一艘的豪华游轮，从欧州或者亚洲来的旅客们都是腰缠万贯，其中也有一些穷小子，大概是怀着一颗冒险家的心来新大陆寻找属于自己的财富和爱情。  
现在的码头简直面目全非，每天下午，这里都有运送蔬菜和水果的船只靠岸。在汽笛声中一些发蔫或者腐烂的水果以及蔬菜被扔了出来，兰帕德可以看见不少憔悴的家庭主妇冲过去在那里面挑拣着勉强能吃的食物。  
他觉得那里面有一个身影有点眼熟，他仔细地看了一会儿，兰帕德怀疑自己简直在做梦。  
那个身影是哈维·阿隆索。  
好奇心又一次地在兰帕德心里占据了上风，哈维……他来这里干什么？杰拉德不是希望他待在家里吗？兰帕德站在暗处偷偷观察着阿隆索，看见他提着半篮子的烂菜叶和烂水果向城区里走去。兰帕德或紧或慢地跟着他，约莫过了二十来分钟看见他在一栋大别墅前面停下，敲门走了进去。兰帕德装作不经意地绕到了这栋别墅落地窗的那一面，看见阿隆索正殷勤地招待着房子的女主人坐下，然后给她卷发，化妆打扮，修理指甲，制作下午茶和小饼干。兰帕德想着之前阿隆索在西班牙的时候，想必也是别人为他这样服务的吧？虽然不会真的像个贵妇人一样精心打扮，但是也是会和自己的好友一起喝下午茶聊天的吧？  
等到阿隆索做完了这一系列服务，这家的女主人才递给了他几枚一美元的硬币。兰帕德看着阿隆索那天走了三四家这样的房子，拿着太太们给的“工钱”回到了公寓里面。  
兰帕德又在外面待了一会儿才回去，他回到公寓时看见阿隆索已经做好晚饭了。现在特里暂时不在，公寓里面少了一个人，阿隆索做晚饭的工作量确实少了一些，但是相对应的，饭桌上也就显得更为冷清。特里一向是擅长讲笑话活跃气氛的那个。  
“你今天怎么样啊，Xavi？”兰帕德没话找话地问阿隆索。  
“啊，就那样吧，下午出去散步逛了一圈儿，纽约还是一座很美丽的城市。”阿隆索这样笑着回答到。  
晚上兰帕德没有特里在身边搂着他，他大半夜地被冷醒了。他正打算翻几件自己的衣服盖在被子上暖和一点儿，突然听见卧室外面传来的响声。兰帕德小心翼翼地推开门，看见厨房里面隐约透露出一点灯光和轻微的声响。他摸黑走过去，担忧着是不是公寓里进了贼，只见微弱的灯光下，阿隆索正在摆弄着白天捡来的那些水果，他把其中一些好点儿的洗干净放在一个玻璃瓶里，然后再倒入一些廉价的白酒。  
兰帕德回去的时候差点绊到了睡在客厅地板上的范佩西，他看了一眼空荡荡的沙发，突然意识到法布雷加斯今天晚上溜出去了。  
08  
法布雷加斯上哪里去了？  
兰帕德感到难以置信，这么冷的冬夜，那孩子竟然还敢往外面跑？  
不过他想这件事情还是放几天再谈，他不想在这么晚吵醒别人。  
可是兰帕德没有想到，就只过了几天，他就意外地在回家的路上碰到了法布雷加斯。  
虽然是处在这么多年以来美国经济的最低谷，但是有一些酒吧仍然不会关门——就像电影院一样，秀兰·邓波儿的海报占据着电影院所有的玻璃窗，告诉着人们里面上演的是怎样荒谬的故事。穷人家的孤儿意外受到富人家庭收养帮助的剧本在这几年广受欢迎，似乎人们都把自己的梦想寄托在了虚无缥缈的电影里面，期盼着有人会像电影里的百万富翁那样大发慈悲地来拯救自己，可惜这是假的，他们忘记了就连电影——也早就是只属于富人的娱乐。  
兰帕德回家的路上通常会路过几家还开着业的酒吧。那里通宵开业，鱼龙混杂，兰帕德向来不会在那里停留自己的脚步。可是他今天回去的时候，正巧有两个人站在一家酒吧的外面挡着了他的路，他礼貌地想出声提醒一下，结果吃惊地发现那里面竟然有一个人是法布雷加斯。  
“塞斯克！”兰帕德吃惊地说，“你怎么会……你怎么会在这里？”  
“原来你叫塞斯克。”另外一个高个子的男人戏谑地说，他那西班牙口音的英语和阿隆索很像，但是他不是阿隆索。  
塞斯克像是做错了事的孩子一样不敢看兰帕德，挣脱开那个高个子的怀抱，但是只是低着头，一言也不发。  
“美人儿，生气了？被家里人抓个现行？”那个西班牙高个子还在煽风点火，“你可是答应了今天晚上陪我回去的啊。”  
兰帕德脑子哄地一声，扯过法布雷加斯的衣领，“什么？你每天晚上不回家现在就和他们这种人鬼混？”  
“我没有，弗兰克。”法布雷加斯声音很轻，男孩皱着眉，似乎是连自己都不相信自己说的话。  
“哎哎，先生，请问什么叫‘和我们这种人鬼混啊’，”那个西班牙男人不满意地说，“你是他的家人吗？”  
“我是他哥哥。”兰帕德说，皱着眉头。  
“啊，幸会，我叫杰拉德·皮克，从西班牙巴塞罗那来。”对方伸出了手，兰帕德不情愿地去和他握手，“弗兰克·兰帕德。”  
“看样子你今天晚上陪不成我了？”皮克对着法布雷加斯说，“嗯？美人儿，是不是？”  
法布雷加斯无奈地点了点头。  
“先把前三天的钱给你。”皮克从口袋里掏出真皮钱包，打开从里面抽出了一张十美元的钞票递给法布雷加斯，后者抿着唇接了过来，“噢，正巧我钱包里还有好多点零钱，就当成小费给你了——你们美国人的习惯。”  
皮克从钱包里又抓了一把面值不一的硬币递到法布雷加斯手里。  
“美人儿，我明天晚上还在这里等你。”皮克凑到法布雷加斯耳边说，然后就转身回到酒吧里去了，马上就有着其他的男孩和女孩走上前去迎接他，皮克随手拉过一个抱在膝盖上坐着。  
兰帕德扯着法布雷加斯的手把他给拉近旁边的一条小巷子里，男孩被他给按在墙上。  
“你给我解释清楚，这是怎么回事？那个西班牙男人是谁？”  
“如你所见。”法布雷加斯说，承认了他最近几天晚上的没有回家而是陪着皮克的事实。  
“可是——为什么？”兰帕德问他。  
“因为我缺钱。”法布雷加斯很诚实地说，“没有办法啊，我原来工作的书店倒闭了，老板放了一把火烧了他的房子，连同着里面所有的书籍都没了。马上就要过圣诞节了，我也需要赚钱来给你们买礼物。”  
“但是，我们不需要你通过这种方式来赚钱。”兰帕德认真的盯着法布雷加斯，“你这样对得起罗宾吗？他那么辛苦地养你不是为了让你去做那些富贵人家公子的玩物的！”  
“罗宾……”法布雷加斯想着该怎么说，“我确实对不起他，可是万一有一天他失业了呢？他还会养着我吗？他不会把我给赶出去吗？他现在作为报纸编辑当然有足够的金钱来养活我，可是如果……”  
啪！法布雷加斯还没有说完，兰帕德就一巴掌扇了过去。  
“谁告诉你罗宾还是报纸编辑的？你平常就这么不关心他吗？”兰帕德强忍怒意。  
“难道他不是吗？”  
“塞斯克，”兰帕德扶着法布雷加斯的肩膀，“罗宾早就失业了，他编造出那些话都是骗你的，为了你能心安相信他可以养活你，为了你能继续无忧无虑的看书学习。如果你不信我的话，你今天回去可以看看他的皮鞋——鞋底早就开裂了，哪有一个报纸编辑会没有钱给自己买一双好的皮鞋的？”  
09  
自从那天以后法布雷加斯就再也没有在晚上跑出去过。  
兰帕德后来忍不住好奇地问他，“那个皮克，他真的对你做了那些事情吗？”  
“也不算吧。”法布雷加斯说，“要看你怎么界定，我只是每天晚上陪他睡觉而已，不做别的。”  
兰帕德将信将疑地看了他一眼，但是也没有再说别的，后来他们都默契地再也没有提过这件事。  
圣诞节终于要到了，特里是在平安夜的晚上回来的。兰帕德看见他的衣服上全是雪，就明白他一定也是步行走了几百英里回来。从纽约到雪城的火车票并不算贵，特里为什么不花一点钱买一张呢？兰帕德不明白，但是他也不想拆穿特里的谎言。  
在以前的圣诞节里——在1929年以前，圣诞节永远是一年之中整个纽约城最漂亮的时候。所有的树枝上都挂上了彩灯，商店里播放着圣诞节的歌曲，教堂的唱诗班也会出来，在时代广场上进行表演，百老汇每天都有十几场演出，场场都是爆满，观众大多是手挽着手的情侣和带着可爱孩子的家庭。  
兰帕德确实怀念那个时光。他总是面对着各色各样的圣诞贺卡发愁，拿不准到底该选择哪一款，特里不喜欢商店橱窗里摆着的假圣诞树，他更倾向于在一个天气美好的周末和兰帕德一起开车去城郊的森林，在四季常绿的树木里挑出最青翠的那一棵，把它给挖出来带回家去，再在上面装饰好小彩球和糖果。  
兰帕德做的姜饼糖特别好吃，他们通常在圣诞晚餐结束之后一边享用一边慢慢地拆开对方送的礼物。但是对于他们而言，礼物究竟是什么其实没有那么重要，真正重要的是他们在一起，他们在这个最重要的节日里仍然在一起。  
今年的圣诞节兰帕德没有再插手圣诞大餐的准备，他知道阿隆索更为擅长这些。特里和杰拉德一起租了一辆小卡车到城郊去挖回来了一颗小树，他们两个正和法布雷加斯一起装饰。范佩西给房间里都换上了节日的盛装——充满圣诞气息的红红绿绿的窗帘和床单。阿隆索正在做饭，兰帕德走过去帮他布置着餐桌。  
餐桌上铺上了干净的旧桌布，阿隆索前几天在它上面手工加上了旧衣服上拆下来的蕾丝花边。桌上摆着的是预示美好祝愿的橙子切片，还有着摆成花朵造型的果脯。兰帕德不知道阿隆索施了什么魔法，让捡来的那些水果变得这么美味和颜色鲜艳。等大家都坐好了以后，阿隆索又从厨房里端出了一大瓶酒，兰帕德意识到这就是阿隆索每天晚上鼓捣的东西，他用捡来的水果加上一些便宜的白酒酿成的美味。  
圣诞大餐的精髓是火鸡。兰帕德盯着桌子正中央的火鸡心想着阿隆索是怎么办到用那么少的钱做出这么美味的圣诞大餐的。火鸡的旁边还有一大盘午餐肉，他们一般把这个叫作人造的“牛排”，价格便宜，但是味道也同样美味。  
吃完了晚餐就到了拆礼物的时间。因为今年大家都手头拮据，所以准备的礼物都不是很昂贵。法布雷加斯得到的是好几本小说集——正常，这孩子爱看书大家都知道，因此就都是送给他各式各样的书本来阅读。范佩西收到了自己表弟送的一双新皮鞋，兰帕德心想法布雷加斯一定是把他所有的钱都花出去了才能买到。阿隆索得到的是杰拉德送给他的一个钱包和一条领带，“得了吧，斯蒂文，我才用不着领带。”阿隆索说着，忍不住凑上前去轻轻吻了一下杰拉德的额头。  
轮到杰拉德拆礼物了，他收到的是几条围巾和手套。他最后拆开的是阿隆索送给他的礼物，打开来里面是一条银色的漂亮的表链。  
“斯蒂文，我一直很愧疚当时弄坏了你怀表的表链，所以就想着要买一条给你，希望你别再因为这个生我的气了……”阿隆索话还没有说完，就被杰拉德给搂在了怀里。  
“我不会生你的气，Xabi，那些怀表啊表链啊都没有你重要，我当时真的是太蠢了，居然会因为一块怀表对你生气！”杰拉德说着，眼睛里闪着泪水，为了不被阿隆索发现他只能拼命地眨眼，假装有什么不舒服的东西落到眼睛里去了。  
特里拆开兰帕德送给他的礼物，那是一块手表，“免得你每天都要从天黑起就坐在楼梯间里等我回来。”兰帕德说，“你到时候就知道每天晚上十点要到的时候再出去，我很快就会回来的。”  
杰拉德和阿隆索一起送给了特里一个小手电筒，“马灯太古老了，都什么时候还在用啊，你还是用这个吧！又安全而且照明的范围也更远！”  
特里很感动，天晓得这么一个小手电筒得花上多少钱。  
最后轮到兰帕德拆礼物了。他很开心地拆开了杰拉德他们送的礼物，有手套有围巾有文件夹和计算器，但是他却突然发现他少了一个礼物盒——是特里的。  
“宝贝儿，你送我的圣诞礼物呢？”兰帕德坐在圣诞树下面，像个孩子一样的仰头问特里。  
“你先站起来，你站起来我再给你。”特里说。  
兰帕德从地板上站了起来，好奇地歪着脑袋看着特里，“是什么啊？”  
特里在他面前单膝跪了下去，变魔术似的从口袋里掏出了一个精致的戒指盒，打开里面是一枚很漂亮的银色的戒指，上面镶嵌着一枚小宝石。  
“弗兰克·兰帕德先生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”特里问他，周围的人都跟着起哄。  
“我……我愿意！”兰帕德说，他也要哭了，他终于明白了特里这么辛苦攒钱是为了买什么。  
特里把那枚戒指稳稳地戴在兰帕德的左手无名指上。然后站起身把自己的爱人紧紧地搂在怀里，兰帕德捧着特里的脸狠狠地亲了下去，这时外面传来礼炮的声响，几个人都跑到窗户边上，正巧可以看见曼哈顿上空炸开的绚丽的烟花。  
圣诞钟声响起的时候，纽约城里又纷纷扬扬的飘起了大雪。雪花随着教堂唱诗班的歌声在空中漫天飞舞，兰帕德相信大雪能覆盖住这座城市这几年来的一切不幸和伤痛，冰雪之下孕育着新的生机与希望。  
特里从他身后抱住了他，握紧了他的双手，兰帕德笑着侧过头去和他亲吻。两个人十指相扣，左手无名指上的戒指碰在了一起，兰帕德相信着这一切都会好起来的，毕竟，有他的爱人陪伴在他身边，他什么也不会害怕。  
Fin.


End file.
